


In your arms

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: Winter Tales [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: Two days after their wedding one winter evening Aegon and Daenaera give each other tenderness.
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon
Series: Winter Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	In your arms

The strong wind and rain woke the little queen. She looked at the space of her chamber and sighed as she realized she was alone.   
_Baela told me it would be difficult._  
The girl thought and threw the long blond hair from his face.

She was happy with the prospect of her marriage, the king was a handsome boy with dark purple eyes and long silver hair. He was usually silent, but never with her. Daenaera was sure she could make him smile again, as in their first meeting, but that smile had not yet appeared on his face.  
And yet she was sure he was happy on their wedding day.   
Returning her thoughts to reality, the little queen shuddered as she heard the sound of lightning _. If I call the servants they will surely come,_ she thought, but she was the queen, his queen and she had to be brave and not a scared child.

"It's just a storm, it will stop soon."  
She whispered and pulled the blanket across her face, but the next thunderbolt was so loud that the windows at the Red Keep began to creak and she screamed.

"Aegon!"  
The young king was standing in front of the open window looking at the dark, wild sky.

He was thinking about the rainy nights in Dragonstone, when everyone was sitting by the fire and his father, Prince Daemon, was telling them stories. Baela and Jace always arrived late to those family gatherings and his mother's cheeks always turned pink when she saw them together.  
Viserys had heard their lady mother, Princess Rhaenyra, say that their siblings would be married next year.

There was a sad smile on the young boy's face when he heard the scream... 

"Daenaera..."   
He ran quickly out of his chamber with the knights of the Kingsguard behind him.

"Naera, What's going on? Are you okay?"   
Ηe approached her bed and gently pulled the blanket, her little face appeared under the bedclothes.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't want to worry you at this hour, my king." 

Aegon noticed her blue eyes and pink cheeks. She was beautiful.   
"You are my queen, that means you can ask for me whenever you need me. You don't have to apologize for that."

When she looked at him again, there was a gleam in her eyes and a sweet and at the same time saucy smile on her face.  
"Thank you, my king. I'll try to be worthy of your kindness and attention."

Aegon looked at the girl with curiosity. 

"Why are you alone, my queen? Where are your maids?"

"I don't know...I-I woke up from the lightning... I was scared.. I'm sorry I couldn't be brave."

He spoke constantly avoiding looking him in the eye, but Aegon had understood what had happened. 

"You will sleep with me tonight and I will take care of it tomorrow."   
She had accepted holding his hand tightly. 

Her calm, gentle breath accompanied him all night and the king managed to sleep for a long time that night with his face in her hair. The next morning he asked her to move to his room. "Although our marriage will not consummates soon, I want to be with you, my queen, to have you under my wings."  
He had whispered to her and her cheeks had turn pink..  
His siblings' trick worked. 

Aegon had kissed her forehead and soft hair the same night before they slept together again.  
She had smiled sweetly at him that night, like all the other years of their lives.   
Opening the door of their chamber ten years later the king saw the same smile as Queen Daenaera slept their newborn son in her arms and knew that she was his destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for you


End file.
